


To the Moon and Back (podfic)

by CumberCurlyGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMFJohn, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Consensual Rough Sex, Drama & Romance, Elf Sherlock Holmes, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Magical Realism, Mutual Sacrifice, Peril, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rescue, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sherlock is a young elf but actually older than John, Smut, Soundcloud, Top John Watson, Violence, Virgin Sherlock, Werewolf John Watson, Whump, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl
Summary: John Watson has a dark secret; one that he has successfully hidden from his fellow soldiers. When he captures an enemy, an exotic and beautiful young elf named Sherlock, his world is turned upside down. He’s fallen hard for the prisoner, but will he risk everything to have him? And will John be able to control the rough beast that comes out when the moon calls?Narrated in my midwestern American accent - because you do NOT want to hear me butcher a British accent - I promise you. :))
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	To the Moon and Back (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Moon and Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621396) by [CumberCurlyGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberCurlyGirl/pseuds/CumberCurlyGirl). 



_Yeah, I’ll be right beside you_

_On a roll or off the tracks_

_To the ends of the earth_

_To the moon and back_

_To the moon and back_

_[Luke Bryan: To the Moon and Back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4GRwGYVVoA) _

Click here to go to the podfic:

[Podfic](https://soundcloud.com/kyndall-potts/to-the-moon-and-back)


End file.
